A date for payback
by perunia
Summary: After waking up from his injuries, Alec was asked to the amusement park as payback.


I was attracted to those pair of mesmerizing deep ocean blue eyes. I was drowning in them. Never did I thought that such a person existed. Black hair and blue eyes. He practically jumped out of my deepest dreams.

It was all because of that stupid red-head. She snatched my Jace away from me. I always had this crush on him but I know that the guy was as straight as a pole, an unbendable one. Even so, I was happy just being with my foster brother, being by his side but now that girl, what was her name? Oh yeah Clary Fray. She just replaced me or maybe even more. She took Jace's heart!

As much as how I don't really like her company, Jace was too important to me for me to quarrel with the red-head. I had to suck it in, for his sake. Nobody knew I was gay or at least I think I am except for Izzy and that ignorant red-head, Clary who found out after just a few days at the institute.

I don't like her, yes, I don't and I probably won't ever.

And now, because of her blocked memories which I don't really care but I had to because of the mortal cup, we are budging into a downworlder's party.

It was never a good idea for us, nephilims to enter into a downworlder turf but we had to, to find this warlock. Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn.

Having been alive for 800 years now, nothing really catches my attention anymore. It was more or less the same. As much as I like to throw parties, nobody at the party was eye-catching or fascinating enough. They were all the same.

I would definitely like one to come by and just take my breath away but that probably would never happen. Nothing of such importance would appear just like that.

**one of my fellow warlock called out to me from the door. **

**I tilted my head back, I was definitely shining under the dim lights due to the glitter and all those shimmery shammery products that was slammed onto myself. **

**she looked straight into my surprised eyes as she watches me stand up with a smirk on my face, interest and amusement filling up my cat-like eyes. **

**Well maybe tonight might not be that boring after all. **

**It wasn't my type of scene. Downworlders everywhere. The air was thick, people were making out with people who they probably didn't knew. Definitely not my type of scene. **

**Clary, Jace and Isabelle had blended in pretty well, leaving me and Simon left out like a sore thumb. I followed behind the three of them, Simon next to me. I didn't like the atmosphere and was rather uncomfortable as well as Simon who was beside me. He was rather fidgety and sweat framed his face. **

**Downworlders were all looking at us as we walked passed them, their eyes glued to us. **

**They must've noticed we were not one of their kind. Whispers and muffled voices started filling up the place. Were we that interesting or that uncommon around here? I wouldn't blame them for being so enthusiastic if we were uncommon. **

**Suddenly, the people all turned their attention to the man who was striding down the stairs. **

**He instantly took my breath away. The first thought that struck me was how beautiful this man is. **

**He had dark purple lines smudged across his eyes, creating something like a mist or a shadow. Glitter was all over him-in his hair, everywhere- as if someone had purposely threw bottles after bottles of glitter on him. He wore on a tux and a boxer with high socks and dress shoes. The yellowish-green cat-eye seemed so soul sucking it almost sucked me in. Such flamboyance but such air. **

**Yes, the air around him was significantly different. He attracted attention but none can fathom what kind of attention. Respected, yes that's right. It went silent the moment he stepped in. Everybody here treated this man with high respect. **

**Magnus lifted up one of his brows, **

**Our eyes instantly met as a corner of his lips curved up into a smirk. **

**Me? The corner of my lips were curving up until I kept a hold of myself. **

**Was I about to smile at this complete stranger-not mentioning a downworlder-. This is absurb. Breaking the eye contact, I glanced around avoiding his gaze. **

**Oh. My heart dropped. That red-head once again. Alexander Lightwood! Get a grip of yourself! Why are you feeling so much for that guy! You barely even know him! **

**Just then, he disappeared with Clary. **

**That's right. I shouldn't be affected by this. It wasn't the first time, no, it already happened many times before. I was always the unimportant one, the one left out, the one who stands out like a sore thumb. It wasn't all that depressing but somehow when Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn says it, I feel numb and just so unimportant and depressed. **

**It was the one who said it that matters. **

**Just then I realised that everybody was gone-Jace was leaning against the wall nearest to the entrance of the room Clary and Magnus had entered, Simon and Izzy were seated at the bar. **

**I was left all alone again. **

**However, it wasn't depressing to see the scene, a little surprised that they were just around me a few minutes ago but now they're already dispersed into their little groups. Jace was obviously waiting for Clary, well rather impatiently, Izzy have a little something towards Simon but that stupid mundane had a crush on that red-head as well. What's so good about Clary Fray that so many people likes her? She was ordinary, too much like a mundane. Compared to Izzy, Izzy's definitely so so so much better but love makes one blind right? **

**I let out a sigh unknowingly before sinking into a corner of the big room, trying my very best to camouflage and be inconspicuous. That man just seemed to occupy my entire mind as I dazed. **

**That damn warlock... **

**I didn't realised about the state I was in until a frantic voice pulled me out of it. **

**I widened my eyes in shock. We were never recommended to enter a vampire's lair but now, oh, what have the boy got himself into! **

**We both rushed to Jace and informed him frantically about Simon before he enter the room in a rush and after a second or so, Clary dashed out of the room. **

**She looked at Jace dead in the eyes, a determined look on her face. **

**Jace bit his lip in hesitation. **

**No Jace. Don't even think about it. **

**I shrieked in response, following behind them reluctantly. **

**We're still a team no matter what in the end. **

**Reaching the church, he traced the pass and took out the hunting weapons. I rolled my eyes before stooping low and carefully choosing my weapons, slipping them onto my body 'armor'. **

**That red-head is gonna get us all killed for sure. Stepping foot into a vampire's lair was like asking for death itself. **

**I hissed at Jace before glaring at Clary for a brief moment. **

**Such simplicity. Expecting to get out so easily and unscathed just like that. What a foolish guy. **

**Soon, we reached the hotel. **

**I rolled my eyes in annoyance before moving in, the flashlight showing our way. **

**It was a ruined arena. Shards of glass were everywhere and furnitures were old and tattered. It was not giving out a welcoming vibe for sure and I don't know why, it just made me feel dangered. **

**There was nobody in sight, well so far though. It was certainly dark and quiet, only the sound of liquid dripping on the ground could be heard. **

**Spotting the stairs, we made our way there quickly, all wanting to get our way out as soon as possible. Being the last one, I flashed my flashlight at the main hall briefly again before following up. **

**Clary went over and picked it up before making wary eye contact with us. **

**There was blood stains on the dusty floor. It still looked fresh and wet. Simon's blood. **

**Grasping the thought, all of us ran upstairs as quick as we can. Dropping glowing crystals on the path along the way to ensure we can make our way out more smoothly, not saying we can just get out like that but at least smoother. **

**The sound of liquid dripping got louder and louder. **

**Clary ran to the small opening, poking her head in carefully. There he was, bind with thick rubber-coated wires, hung gloriously high up in the air. The wires suffocating him and he just hanged there lifelessly, there was no concrete proof now if he was even alive. **

**she gasped before running up the stairs to the highest level, all of us tailing behind the fast girl. **

**There he was, in the middle, obviously unreachable. **

**she gasped and ran to him, reaching out her arms as she tries to grab onto the frail male. **

**Jace instructed as we lift up the old wooden planks and positioning them across the gap. **

**He could be reached now but it was dangerous. The planks were too old and too dangerous but the red-head just took off her boots and climbed steadily onto the planks, all of us holding the planks down firmly. **

**Unwrapping the wires around him, he fell weak into her arms. **

**he warned rather weakly as Clary dragged him to steady flooring with all her strength before putting on her boots. **

**Helping Simon back on his feet, all of us quickly made our way down and hopefully out but it obviously didn't go according to Jace's plan and soon, vampires surrounded us in the dining hall. **

**Putting up a strong front, we charged towards the vampires with much bravery. **

**There was too many of them and we were out-numbered. If nobody came to our rescue, we would defnitely die here. **

**I panted, fixing my glare on the vampires. **

**Jace shrugged. **

**Is he still saying bullshit now? I looked at him, unable to believe what nonsense he was spouting until the sounds reached my ears. **

**Cracking of walls, fast steps. **

**Suddenly the glass broke into millions of shards and werewolves came barging in. **

**Faith huh... **

**Due to that distraction, all of us quickly made our way to the roof. **

**The sun should be out already. Yes indeed, it was out and shining. **

**Fighting our way up, we lay there on the roof, exhausted. **

**All for a red-head that just joined. **

**What was Jace thinking? **

**Somehow, it made me think, this probably won't be the last time I'll save the girl. **

**Izzy asked as she stood at my doorframe. **

**My face lit up a bright shade of red as I try calm myself down with a cough. **

**I smoothen my black shirt nonchalantly. **

**she lifted up one of her eyebrows in a teasing manner until she snapped with a surprise-laced face, **

**I snapped back at her. Maybe my reaction was too quick, she must've picked it up. **

**she let out a playful smirk and her tone was all mischievous and teasy. **

**I choked on my saliva as I coughed violently which to her was a blatant 'yes'. **

**I turned to face her which was probably a bad decision, knowing my face was all red and flustered. **

**it would definitely get her excited and misleading but if I don't say it would be worse. I mumbled, biting my lips and looking down on the floor. **

**I groaned, there's no way I could change this girl's mindset anyways. I rolled my eyes and exited the room and soon I was out of the Institute. **

**A breeze blew past my face, blowing my black hair back. The air was fresh and it was really relaxing. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go out. **

**a voice alarmed me as I snapped open my eyes in surprise and stared at the man. My heart beating extremely fast in my chest because of the little scare of course, maybe partly because of the man. **

**I let out a relief sigh. **

**he let out a lopsided grin before making his way towards me. **

**I frowned at the new petname, . **

**he asked as if nothing happened. **

**I continued to frown at him while making our way to the amusement park nearby. **

**He was dressed in a neon green tight-fit v-neck and red skinny jeans, rolled up to his ankle, exposing his rainbow socks. Yes a little flamboyant but there was no glitter all over him today, it was rather rare. **

**he smiled thoughtfully which actually made me touched. He was thinking of me. **

**Soon, we reached the amusement park. Sure, there was lots of kids there along with their families and couples, couples were everywhere. **

**Guys winning glorious prizes for the one they love and girls just too busy carrying all the stuff. **

**If only Magnus would win one for me. **

**Oh my god, Alexander Gideon Lightwood! What were you thinking! By the angel, you like Jace and not Magnus! **

**I shifted my gaze to the man beside me who was holding onto two entry passes. **

**he pouted before pulling me by my arm to the entry gate where he handed the staff our entry passes. **

**he waved his hands around my head as if he was chasing the thoughts away. And that made me let out a giggle. **

**He grinned in response before dragging me to the rides. **

**It was evening and we had practically went on every ride in the amusement park. Magnus looked tired, especially since he could not handle the intense of roller coasters very well. **

**It was already 5pm and people were starting to make their way back home, many with stuffed toys in their arms. **

**Not sure what exactly triggered it, maybe my gaze or something but Magnus asked surprisingly enough, **

**I looked at him with surprise. Was he going to win me one if I said yes? But being me, I couldn't bring myself to say 'yes' so I said 'no'. **

**I wasn't gonna let myself be pampered by someone, especially not Magnus. He wasn't related to me in any ways, I couldn't. **

**He looked at me, tilting his head a little to the side with a thoughtful look and a smile on his face. **

**he linked his arms with me and brought me to one of the stalls. **

**It was the one which you have to throw rings over bottles. It certainly doesn't seem easy since most prizes were still placed neatly on the shelf. **

**He took the 12 rings from the man and smiled before throwing it. Somehow that smile seemed to be directed at me even though he wasn't looking at me. **

**I watched intently and sure enough, he got only one ring out. Yes, only one ring out. The man looked surprised himself as well but soon grabbed the handbell and rang it loudly while shouting : . **

**I gapped at the achievement before letting out a wide smile, immediately clutching onto the male's arm and jumping happily. **

**That was just a slip though. **

**I immediately stopped after realising my actions. Clearing my throat, my face bright red like a tomato, I look at Magnus from the corners of my eyes seeing him look down at me with a gentle gaze and a soft smile. **

**the man presented the huge unicorn which was obviously the jumbo prize. It was HUGE like gigantic! **

**He took the stuffed unicorn from the man with a smile before putting it in front of me. **

**I looked at it for a while, hesitating. Maybe, just one time won't hurt right? **

**I took the unicorn from the male, an inevitable smile on my face as I held the unicorn to my body. **

**He ruffled my hair before we make our way back home, me hugging the unicorn all the way which obviously attracted many attention though I can't really be bothered by it. **

**he announced. Wow, the trip was short for sure. **

**I thanked the male, hugging the unicorn closer to my body. **

**He smiled before leaning in and giving me a peck on the forehead which instantly made my face red, walking off after that. **

**Isabelle spoke, leaning on the doorframe of my door again. Her presence was so unnoticeable or maybe it was because I was too distracted, it actually surprised me. **

**I turned around and continued drying my hair with a towel, ignoring the previous question, hoping she doesn't remember but sad news was that, she did. **

**she asked in a teasing manner with an eyebrow raised and the corner of her lip slightly tilt up into a smirk. **

**I bit my lips and blushed, lowering my head which I rarely do. **


End file.
